


Caught at the Con

by MaxBetta



Category: Actor RPF, Rory McCann RPF, Scottish Actor RPF
Genre: F/M, LFCC, London Film & Comic Con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 18:44:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15467652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaxBetta/pseuds/MaxBetta
Summary: After months of planning and an exhausting travel schedule, you finally came face to face with your favorite celebrity, hunky Scottish actor Rory McCann. Unfortunately, things didn’t go as planned.





	Caught at the Con

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MrsDanafox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsDanafox/gifts).



> This was inspired by the lovely Mrsdanafox, who selflessly used her time at LFCC to get pictures of Rory in order to share them with the rest of the Hound’s Harem ladies.

You were standing in line for an autograph again, hoping to get a word in this time. Earlier, you had managed to make your way through the crowded building over to Rory McCann’s autograph line. The London Film & Comic Con was so disorganized, it felt less like a fan event and more like a cattle farm. Everywhere you looked there was a sea of people, back to back, shoulder to shoulder. Shoving, shouting, waving to other people across the room. It was chaos. You had managed to make it through, though. However, the people running the place had oversold tickets, and as a result, the stars were pressured to move everyone through quickly. No small talk, no chitchat. For months you had thought about what you would say to him once you were finally face to face, but sadly, you never had the opportunity to speak. He read the name from your name tag, scribbled it down on his photo along with a generic message, and handed it back to you, eyes already focused on the next person in line.

 

It hadn’t been at all what you had hoped. There wasn’t a connection. You didn’t get to ask him about Scotland, or sailing, or any of the other topics you had brushed up on specifically for your moment with him. It was over almost immediately after it had started.  Determined to get your time with him, you rushed to get into the autograph line once again. This time was going to be different. This time he would see you, and he would know that you were special, and you would get that dream interaction you had always hoped for.

 

It was then, standing in line, that you decided to take one matter in particular into your own hands. There had hardly been any recent pictures of Rory online, most of them were from months or even years ago. As a proud member of the Hound’s Harem, you decided to take a risk. Even though there were clear “NO PHOTOS” signs, you couldn’t bear the thought of letting down your online friends. You were only 6 people back in line from his table now, time to take action. Being as subtle as possible, you pulled out your phone, trying to position it in the least obvious way possible. You snapped a picture, then another, and another. You were taking a quick peek at your phone, scrolling through the pictures you’d gotten so far, when a husky voice with a thick Scottish accent raised above the crowd.

 

“Oy, you! In the Hound shirt!” You looked up. He was looking at you. Rory fucking McCann was looking at you, and he was not happy. “That’s enough of that now. No pictures.”

 

You were still in shock when you noticed Rory wave over a large man in a black suit who had been standing near him behind the autograph table. He whispered something, and the man disappeared behind the curtain. A million possibilities ran through your mind when, rather suddenly, you felt a large hand grip your arm. It was the man in the black suit. He was wearing a badge on his chest. “Security.” _Fuck_.

 

“I’m going to need you to come with me, mam.”

 

You swallowed, but there was nothing there, your mouth was completely dry. Your heart sank, and your stomach felt as if you had swallowed a handful of ice. You had really done it now. Getting yourself kicked out of Comic Con. Do you know who gets kicked out of Comic Con? Women who are walking around with their tits out, and men who harass women who are walking around with their tits out. That’s it. Those are the kind of people who get kicked out, not grown ass women who can’t stop taking pictures.

 

Deciding to be on your best behavior, you simply nodded, and allowed the security guy to lead you wherever he was going. He took you down a few dark hallways, and eventually led you to a room with a red door and a sign that read “TALENT” in big, bold letters.

 

“Go inside and wait.”

 

You stepped in the door and noticed that the small room was furnished with a comfy couch and a distressed wood coffee table. There was a small door that led to a tiny attached bathroom. You paced back and forth for several minutes, then finally decided to sit on the couch. Glancing around the room, you noticed there was a charcoal grey backpack in the corner. You were wondering what was in it, and who it belonged to, when the unmistakable sound of a doorknob being turned brought your attention back to the door.

 

You stood, barely able to contain your nervous energy. It was likely the police. They were going to arrest you for...for...taking pictures?  No, that couldn’t be. You were contemplating the stalking laws when you finally saw him. One huge foot at a time, Rory walked into the room, gently shutting the door behind him.

 

You were alone. In a room. With Rory McCann. To say you were speechless would be the understatement of a lifetime. But then it occurred to you what you should say.

 

“I’m sorry I took pictures. Everything just went by so fast and I was so happy to finally see you, and I wanted to share pictures with my friends.”

 

He waved a hand dismissively. “Oh, no, don’t be silly, it was fine, really. I just had to pretend to be mad. Couldn’t let anyone see me giving you special treatment.”

 

_What?_

 

He continued. "I noticed you earlier today. You were walking around, looking at everything. You were so excited, so in awe of it all.” He paused for a moment. “You were gorgeous.”

 

_Is this real life?_

 

He was looking at your face now, trying to gauge your thoughts. “Have dinner with me.”

 

You reached into the pocket of your jeans and started pinching your thigh. It was real. This wasn’t a dream. Rory McCann, the man you have lusted over for years, just asked you to dinner.

 

_Answer him. ANSWER HIM!_

 

"Oh—okay.”

 

He looked surprised. “Okay?”

 

“Yes, that would be fine. I mean, I’d love to have dinner with you.”

 

“Great!” He crossed the room, opened the grey backpack, and pulled out a small notepad and a pencil. “Here, write down your number for me and I’ll sort it all out. I’ll have a driver pick you up at your hotel. Would 7pm be okay?”

 

“Sure,” you managed to mutter, still dazed. After you wrote your number down and handed the notepad and pencil back to him, he set them down on the coffee table and pulled you in for a hug. His arms were so warm around you, it was as if he was soothing every one of your troubles away.

 

He pulled back to give you a soft kiss on the cheek, his beard tickling your skin, and then he glanced down at his watch.

 

“Well, I’m afraid I have to get out there, break’s over. But I’m looking forward to seeing you tonight.” And with that, he was out the door and gone before you could even blink.

 

There were so many things to do, and there wasn’t anywhere near enough time to do them. You needed to pick up a dress somewhere, shower, paying special attention to shaving your legs because...well...you never know. But, first things first. It was time to hop on Tumblr and let the members of the Hound’s Harem know that your dream had come true.

 


End file.
